The Tale of Eros and Psyche, Retold
by Bloodied Love
Summary: During the bonfire, Elena Gilbert - a normal teenage girl - is rescued by The God of Love, Elijah Mikaelson, who everyone on Earth knows him by Eros. Elena is Psyche, but she has been compelled by a traitorous God who is also in love with her. Elijah must now find that God and kill in order to get his beloved back. But he can't do it alone, he needs help from the other Gods...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people!**

**This has been sitting in my head for quite some time, ever since I read the story of Eros and Psyche. It is such a beautiful story and I had an idea to mix it with Vampire Diaries. But this is my version of it all. So I hope you guys enjoy it.**

** Elena's pov**

* * *

I smiled as I reflected on my life. My life was utterly perfect, in every way. I had amazing friends, a great boyfriend and I'm a straight A student. At that moment, I thought my life couldn't get any more perfect.

I grabbed my books for Greek Mythology out of my locker before heading to the class. Along the way I ran into Matt. He smiled and hugged me.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around." He said when we pulled away.

"Yeah, I've been busy.' I halfheartedly smiled.

Matt was a great guy and he truly loved me, but the problem is that I don't know what I feel for him now, I love him but not as strongly as I used.

He nodded.

"So where you headed now?" He questioned.

"Greek."

He chuckled, Greek Mythology wasn't a very popular choice of subjects, but it had a pull on me and I found it very interesting. I playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Hey! Greek isn't that bad if you just gave it a chance." I complained.

Matt held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I didn't say it was a bad sub. It's just that I'm not interested in those kinds of classes." He said.

I nodded before kissing him on the cheek.

"Got to go, babe," I said starting to walk off to class, "see you tonight at the bonfire?"

He smiled and nodded before leaving to go to whatever class he had now. I checked my watch and found I was late. I ran to class as fast as I could in my cheerleading outfit.

Luckily, I made it there and got in my seat just as the teacher entered the classroom. Mr. Tanner. I inwardly groaned; this was a great subject, I just hated the teacher. He was never in a good mood, and he always picked on us. I don't see why he wanted to be a teacher if he didn't enjoy it.

"Shut up and look at me," see, moody, "the quicker we start, the quicker I get to see the backs of you."

He looked through the textbook, trying to find where we left off yesterday. He stopped halfway through the book. Mr. Tanner rose and wrote on the board in scruffy handwriting, 'The Tale of Eros and Psyche'.

"Please turn to page 210 of your textbooks." He said turning to us again.

I did what he said and when I reached the page I saw a picture of the God of Love sleeping in a bed with a woman… who kind of looked like me. I hope no one noticed this, because I don't even know how to answer that question. But luckily noticed, for they were all too bored and tired to focus well.

"Now, the tale of Eros and Psyche is the most popular in Greek Mythology," Mr. Tanner began his lecture. I leaned back into my seat. "Let me start from the very beginning. Somewhere on Mt. Olympus, the Goddess of Beauty, Aphrodite, gave birth to another son. And she named him Eros. Now Eros grew up on Mt. Olympus and was always entrusted in his mother. When he was old enough, Zeus deemed him worthy of being a God. And he was declared from that day on the God of Love,"

This was actually very interesting, and the whole time Mr. Tanner was explaining how Eros came to be, I swear I felt someone watch. The feeling came from my left and I looked. No one sat there, so I was looking directly outside. No one was out there, but the feeling never faded. So I just turned my attention back to the lesson.

"…so one day, during one of his missions on earth, Eros was among a beautiful garden in Greece when he heard singing. He followed the voice to find a very beautiful girl sitting on the lush grass by the river. She never noticed him, but he couldn't stop staring at her. Eros was so entranced by her beauty…"

I was zoning in and out, but somehow this all sounded like déjà vu.

"Aphrodite was angered by the Psyche's beauty, that she ordered Eros to go kill her. But he refused to hurt the love of his life. After arguing with his mother, Eros fled Mt. Olympus in search of Psyche. By midnight he found her home and flew in her bedroom window. He watched her sleep for a while, before getting in the bed himself. This woke Psyche up and she faced the sleeping form of the God of Love, and she was also entranced by his beauty-"

Someone raised their hand, interrupting Mr. Tanner's lecture. He didn't approve of this.

"Yes, Darrell?"

"Sir, why does Psyche kind if look like Elena?" Darrell asked.

Mr. Tanner looked confused and looked at the picture in the book, so did everyone else. Then they all stared at me. Mr. Tanner looked at me questioningly.

"I don't know, son. Maybe Miss Gilbert could inform us on this?"

I looked around the class; everyone was looking at me with confused and amazed expressions. I turned back to the teacher; shrugging my shoulders trying to keep a cool expression.

"I have no idea. I'm just as surprised as everyone else." I stated.

Mr. Tanner looked like he didn't believe me, but just nodded his head. He opened his mouth to continue but the bell rang, signaling all of us to gather our things to go home. He huffed, before I left the classroom.

That was the strangest lesson ever; I'm going to have to tell Natalie about it. Speaking of her; she basically comes running into me with an excited expression on her face. She was jumping up and down.

"Whoa, Nat," I said grabbing her shoulders to stop her, "why you so excited?"

"I'm excited because Tyler Lockwood asked me to go with him to the bonfire tonight!" She nearly screeched.

I looked flabbergasted, she had a crush on Tyler since 3rd grade, and this is big!

"Oh my God, Nat," I pulled into a hug, "that is amazing!"

"I know!"

We pulled away from each other; both having a big grin plastered on our faces. I gripped her hands.

"So we're going to double date tonight?" I smirked.

Natalie nodded eagerly, and we walked out the school; arms linked. I was going to spend the night at her house, so we clamored into her small Toyota. I was lost into conversation with her. I think we were talking about we were going to wear tonight. The whole I still felt like I was being watched. I looked out my window to see only passing scenery. So I shook it off and continued to talk to Natalie.

We moved on to my relationship with Matt, and we turned serious.

"So, have you told him yet?" Natalie asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"No, I haven't," I looked at my knees, "I don't think I can."

She scoffed, but not in a mean way.

"Elena! You can't keep leading him on," she scolded. "If you do, when you break up with him, he will be seriously hurt. You don't want that do you?"

She sounded like mom, and it was so annoying because she was so good at it.

"No, I don't."

"Then tell him tonight. Just get it over with, you know what I mean?" She suggested, more like commanded.

"I think I'll do it tomorrow at the mall, I don't want to hurt tonight." I was stalling and she knew it.

She lightly hit me on the arm, all still driving.

"The longer you put it off, the harder it's going to be. You've been putting it off for, like, a month now!"

I sighed, I hated when Natalie was right about these kinds of things. And especially since it is _my_ relationship that's at stake here. But I didn't want to fight with her.

"You're right, Nat," I finally admitted, "I'll break it off with him tonight."

"Good," she looked at me for a split second before sighing, "I just like seeing this hurt, Lena, and it tears me up."

I smiled; I really had such an amazing best friend.

We finally pulled up at her house. The journey took longer than it usually it did; and she lived on the other side of town. We climbed out the car and walked up the porch. Natalie unlocked the front door and walked in with me right behind her.

"Are your folks still out of town?" I asked.

Nat nodded her head.

We walked up the stairs and turned right and walked into her bedroom that was painted baby blue. She changed it from pink. Natalie could never make up her mind, I chuckled at this. She smiled when she saw I realized the change (again).

We hadn't noticed that it was six o'clock now and we rushed to get ready. I borrowed some of her clothes. I wore a denim mini skirt, a purple tank top and a pair of heels. Natalie did my hair into a side plait, and I did the same to her.

When we were outside, she locked the door and walked as fats we could – in heels – to her car. We sped off to the forest where the bonfire was being held.

When we arrived; half of the student body was drunk off their asses, some were around the big fire dancing. I could hear the blare of the music through the trees. While we walked to the site, Natalie started to bounce again; the closer we got. I rolled my eyes.

We finally got there and Tyler saw us. Natalie waved; he waved back with a lop-sided grin. He tapped Matt's shoulder and they walked over to us. Tyler wrapped his arm over Natalie and Matt pulled me into a hug.

"Hello, you two. Where have you guys been, we were so lonely." Tyler slurred slightly.

Nat really knows how to pick them. I got lost in translation, while Tyler and Nat spoke. While they were talking; she shot me a look as if to say_ now's your chance! Go tell Matt how you feel._

I nodded and she turned her attention back to Tyler. I started to pull Matt away but he was reluctant.

"I need to talk to you." I said blankly.

He looked a bit confused at this, but he still followed me away from the crowd. When I was certain we were far away from ear shot, I turned and faced Matt; but I kept my face blank. For his sake, at least.

I sighed.

"Matt, I need to tell you something." I was trying to come up with a way to break it to him gently, but nothing came to mind. It's like my brain didn't want to work.

"Yeah, what is it?" He was optimistic.

"It's about are relationship," I decided to just let it all out, "Matt, you're a great guy. And it makes it hard to tell you that we can't be together, we're so different."

I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Matt stared at me with astonishment and hurt, partly there was anger in him.

"Elena, wh-what are you saying?" He was playing dumb, hoping that I didn't mean what I said.

I bet he just thinks I'm drunk or messing with him.

"Matt, I'm saying we need to break up, it's not working anymore" I said calmly.

"No, Elena," He just all of a sudden started to scream at me. But I wouldn't blame him. "You don't make it work! You know, this is just like you; always giving up on everything.  
Tyler was right: I never should've dated you in the first place. Because I would always be the one who puts the effort in everything. Did you even love me? Or was an object to make you more popular?"

I stared at him; I was completely shocked at this.

"No Matt, I did love you! But that not the kind of relationship I want!" I snapped.

"What kind of relationship do you want, because I will give it to you?" He was begging now.

"You can't Matt. Because our relationship will always be in the spotlight, and I don't want that," I smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Matt, but it's over."

I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and I faced him again.

"You are such a bitch." He yelled.

Then he slapped me hard across the face. My head snapped to the side and I heard gasps from behind me. My hand fell on the burning side of my face and I faced spectators who had been watching this whole fiasco. Unwilling tears escaped my eyes as I ran deeper into the forest away from everything.

I just ran and ran until I felt safe; away from everything. I stopped for a brief moment to catch my breath. Then I couldn't on deeper into the woods.

I couldn't see anything when I tripped down a hill. I went tumbling down and along the way I knocked my head hard against an unknown rock. When I finally stopped rolling and I lay on my back on the ground; it was only then that I felt liquid on my left leg and seeping on my stomach. I looked up, painfully, and saw I stabbed myself in the stomach and leg when rolling down the hill.

But I couldn't feel it, my whole body just suddenly went so numb and my eye lids felt so heavy. I managed to pull myself against a tree.

The next things happened so slowly yet so fast at the same time. A bright light suddenly shown in the distance and a figure stood right in front of me. I looked up and squinted. I couldn't see the face, but it looked the silhouette of man.

"Elena! Where are you?" I heard cries in the distance.

I realized that those cries were my friends looking for me. I looked to my left and saw the faint light of torches coming closer. I turned back to face the man who now was leaning down and closer to me. He brushed a strand of stray hair away from my face and he cupped his hand on my cheek. I swear I could see him smiling.

"My Elena, my Psyche. You have grown so beautiful." He leaned closer and gently kissed me on m lips.

His lips ghosted mine and it felt strangely good.

Then everything faded into blackness; nothingness.

* * *

**So what you guys think so far?**

**It's not so good in my opinion, but what matters is what you think. Please review!**

**Bloodied Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter, please enjoy. And sorry for the long wait!**

**Elena's pov**

* * *

It's weird, for right now I felt like an old computer. Out-dated and broken. As I lay against a soft surface; I felt completely and utterly broken. I couldn't feel anything; everything was numb. Yet, my body felt so heavy at the same time. Weird, right?

I tried to open my eyes, but everything was so blurry. And there were shapes moving around like crazy. Like there was trouble or excitement, they spoke but I could barely make out what they were saying.

"… she's awake… we should go wake…" a woman's voice came in and out of hearing each time.

Then I heard clicking on the floor before I heard a door close. I waited a while, before my sight focused a bit and the room wasn't so blurry. I tried to sit up; but as I did, I stopped breathing and my chest contrasted. So, I just lay down and looked around the cozy-looking room; it was lightly lit which gave it an unearthly glow. The room was a feint beige and the bedding felt like something cross between velvet and silk. From what I could see of it; it looked white and my pillow looked purple. My head was pounding as I tried to survey everything.

So I just gave up and stared at the roof. It wasn't long before I heard voices and hurried foot steps toward the door, but I didn't look to see who it was. That's when a very handsome man came into view with a worried and a relieved expression on his face. When he smiled at me, I couldn't help but give him a faint smile too. I didn't know why but I felt so safe with him and there was a pull to him that I felt.

He leaned closer and kissed my forehead before he lay next to me on the bed. I couldn't stop staring in his eyes. They were so deep and looked so loving.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked quietly.

He smiled before giving me his answer in the form of a question.

"Love, do you remember me?"

I shook my head, I felt so confused. I would never just forget a face like that, it looked like a god. Then I noticed his expression, he looked pained at that I didn't recognize him. I didn't like that he looked pained.

What am I talking about? I only just met the guy and I was acting like I was in love with him! I blinked a few times just to see if I weren't dreaming or something. When I focused again, I saw that this was definitely not a dream.

"I am Elijah Mikaelson," he began to answer, "and you are in my house, I brought you here when you got injured in the woods."

Memories of that night just suddenly flooded back to me. Matt… me running away… falling… pain… a man that looked like an angel.

"You were the one that rescued me," It was more a statement than a question. But he nodded.

"Why do I feel like I know you from somewhere?" I asked suddenly.

He continued to smile at me before answering, "I don't feel you're strong enough to handle the reality of your… situation," He got off the bed and stood next to me.

I looked at him, confused.

"What 'situation'?" I asked.

"Just rest, my dear," he kissed my forehead, "come down stairs when you wake."

And with that, he left the room and closed the door behind him. I just lay there, feeling so confused and overwhelmed. I couldn't sleep, not with everything that just happened. But somehow, my eyes drooped and I let the effects of sleep sweep over me.

And I was out like a light.

* * *

_Nighttime, how I love it._

_Full of mystery and adventure. I walked through the dark forest, barefoot. The white silk dress pooled around my feet and failed to become dirty where I was going or where I came from. I just didn't care._

_Just then, a bright light shone ahead. It was so bright, that I winced. I stopped when I saw a figure in the middle of the light. I good see its silhouette quite clearly. It looked like a man, except the thing that really caught my attention was that he had – what looked like – wings. _

_I must've been going crazy. No one on earth could have wings. _

"_Psyche…" I heard a faint whisper. _

_I thought he was calling someone else, but it was only him and I in the dark forest. And somehow I responded to the name. I walked closer and closer to the figure. Soon the figure turned into a person – a man. With a muscular build. But I still stared at his wings; they looked like the wings of Eros. But it couldn't be him because it looked a lot like the man I just met. The light made him look very ominous. Yet so intriguing. _

_He stared at me with a somewhat blank yet loving look. He reached out and stroked my cheek; I couldn't help but shudder under his touch. His hand was making its way down to my hand. He gently held my hand and pulled me closer to him._

"_Come with me," he said, "and I'll show you wonders beyond your wildest dreams."_

_He slowly started to walk into the light. It didn't matter if he was or wasn't holding my hand, I felt like I would follow him anywhere. _

_I walked into the light. Then everything was gone._

_I was standing in a black space all alone and utterly confused._

"_Hello?" I called and it echoed._

"_Death," I heard a voice. I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from all around me. "Death will come for you."_

_Then something hard and sharp collided into my chest and I screamed._

* * *

I woke up with a start. I shot up and ignored the pain that was raging through my body, protesting against my sudden waking. I breathed heavily. Why would I have a dream like that? Dreams were either memories or things that you had witnessed. But this was never a memory of mine, nor have I ever witnessed something like that. It was utterly strange. Yet it felt so familiar.

Something caught my eye and I looked to the left side of the bed to see a light purple sundress draped lightly over a chair. There was a note on it.

I got out the bed and went up to the chair. I picked up the note and began to read the elegant hand writing.

_My dearest Elena,_

_I hope you have slept well. Please wear the dress you see when you come downstairs. I hope it is too your liking. It was specially made for you, my love._

_I would advise that you come downstairs as soon as you're dressed; there are certain things we need to discuss. And certain people you need to see._

_With love,_

_Elijah xx_

I looked at the dress again. It was very beautiful, and the fabric did feel nice. I actually found myself loving it! But what had Elijah meant that we had certain things to talk about and people for me to meet? All this made my head spin.

I just stared at the dress. Should I make a run for it? Or was this all a dream as well? I pinched myself and felt a small stab of pain.

"Ow." I murmured.

Nope, this was definitely reality. A scary yet beautiful reality. I sighed and put down the note on the bed. I walked back to the chair and took off the silk pajamas that I had on. I looked to see that I was wearing underwear. Very sexy and lacy underwear. I was wearing lingerie! My face heated and I quickly slipped into the soft fabricated dress. Truth-be-told, it fit so comfortably and when I look into the mirror, the dress complimented my figure ever so nicely.

I smiled.

None of my clothes had looked or felt this nice on my body. But my hair was a mess. And my face looked like a zombie. I looked around the room and saw an open door that was connected to a bathroom. I walked into the bathroom.

It was nearly as big as the bedroom and it looked very glamorous and expensive. It was pure blue! Light blue walls, blue tiled floors. The bath tub, the cabinets, everything was blue. It was breathtaking.

I walked over to sink and looked into the mirror. Everything below my face and hair were completely fine, but the rest was looking like death. I saw on the sink was a hair brush and an opened bad full of different kinds of makeup. I grabbed the brush and raked it through my tangled hair was feeling like fine silk.

I then grabbed the makeup kit and began to apply some base. To hide the sleep under my eyes and any zits that might come from all this stress. I then grabbed a purple compact and applied it to my eyes. I added the mascara and eye liner. My eyes looked like heaven! I had trouble deciding which lipstick I should use. But I then decided to go with a peach color. I didn't want to overdo it.

I looked into the mirror again and saw the zombieness in me was gone and I actually looked like a human being.

I walked back into the room and saw a pair of white flats by the bed. I walked over and out them in my feet. Now that I was done, I was ready to go downstairs.

I didn't know why, but I felt so nervous as I stepped out the room. I looked to my right and saw a dead end. Then I looked to my left and saw, at the end of the hallway, there was a spiral staircase that went down.

I walked down those stairs and the closer I got downstairs the more my heart beat faster. What if this is all just a prank? What if I'm on the show 'Punk'd'?

I finally reached downstairs and looked around. This place was very lavish. The walls were painted white. I had no idea where to go, the new hallway was too big and there were too many doors. I was scared to open one and walk into something I would soon regret.

I turned once round again and jumped when a man – Elijah – appeared in front of me. I let out a shaky breath.

He looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright, my love?" He asked.

I nodded my head, weary.

"Did you get enough sleep?" He asked me.

Again, I just nodded. Hoping this was a horrible dream. There is no way his handsome man is real!

"There is no way you're real…" I said dreamily

When I realized I actually said that, my face went deep red and I looked at my shoes. But he just chuckled softly and tilted my chin with hand until I was looking into his deep green eyes. How I would love to get lost in those eyes.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, darling," he smiled. "I am real. And I am always here for you, love. You are not dreaming, this is very much reality."

I looked at him, confused.

How could he be 'here for me'? I never met him before. Yet I felt so deeply in love with him.

"What do you mean? I don't even know you." I pointed out.

He sighed before gently taking my hand and leading me across the vast hallway. We walked until we reached the end of the hallway. What stood in front of us was a big double-door painted a light golden color. He opened the door and we walked into a large den. There was a fire burning across the room. It looked very homey and cozy.

I looked around and saw there were a bunch of people staring at me. They all looked so beautiful and un real. Each woman had flawles and beautiful features. Each man had a muscular and handsome build. Yet, they all looked familiar but I couldn't recognise them. When I realized I was staring, I blushed and looked to the floor.

Elijah led me further into the room.

"Who are all of you?" I asked meekly.

I faced Elijah and he let out a sigh.

"My love, I would like to introduce to you," he gestured to everyone, "The Greek Gods."

* * *

**Again, I am so sorry for the long wait! And I updating some of my other stories too. No excuses for making you guys wait this long. And please check out my new story 'A Titanic Heart' please. Again really, really sorry!**

**Bloodied Love**


End file.
